


Sadly, I Just Think That I Was Disgusting Today

by MrsCalculation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Long-Distance, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCalculation/pseuds/MrsCalculation
Summary: Turns out, Phichit can be just as self-deprecating as Seung-gil.And Seung-gil isn’t going to stand for that.Update: now with art by the lovelyflailingensues!!!!!
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	Sadly, I Just Think That I Was Disgusting Today

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [flailingensues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues) for beta-ing for me, and for being wonderful in general!!! Check them out and give them your love <3
> 
> Y’all ever do that thing where you send a message to someone but you don’t wanna know if they reply so you silence your phone and run away? No? Just me? All right then.
> 
> Title from [ "If I'm Being Honest" by dodie](https://open.spotify.com/track/6MaknzNd585rY4P4pIyZiv?si=YkQfeIQUR-6FmHFZ64mCkQ)
> 
> Art linked in end notes! <3
> 
> (Dear any people waiting on buzzcut season to update: i am so sorry i know i’m a disaster)

_This is why I don’t bother trying_ , Seung-gil captions the picture. _My hair never looks this good during the day_.

As soon as he presses the little blue arrow, he tosses his phone into a pile of clothes on the other side of his room and runs out into the kitchen.

Seung-gil only downloaded Snapchat at Phichit’s insistence, so Phichit is the only person he bothers with his presence. He tends to focus on the _chat_ side of things, rarely sending actual pictures, and never pictures of his own face. But when his hair had dried perfectly soft and fluffy in the hour following his post-practice shower, Seung-gil decided to risk it. In the past several months since properly befriending him, Phichit has casually dropped comments about Seung-gil’s appearance a dozen times. His opinions are absolutely wrong, but Seung-gil isn’t above taking one vaguely attractive moment and using it to fish for a compliment.

Earlier on in their friendship, when Grand Prix assignments came out, Phichit had immediately blown up Seung-gil’s phone.

_NHK!!! We’re both at NHK!!! Do you wanna meet up when we’re there??? For dinner or something???_

_If you’re okay with ruining your reputation being seen with me in public, then sure_ , Seung-gil had texted back.

_Shut your mouth, I would be honored to be seen out with someone as stunning as you!!!_ Phichit had sent back immediately. Seung-gil had just blinked at the screen, unsure of how to reply. He’d meant to make Phichit laugh, not defend his honor. But then Phichit had sent a list of about a million things they could do when they met up, and Seung-gil had ignored the warmth in his chest so he could plan.

It happened again a few weeks later.

_Finally figured out why no one tries talking to me. Saw a terrifying ugly asshole glaring at me through a shop window today. I realized I was looking at my own reflection._

_No! You’re so nice! And you have such a nice symmetrical face! It’s soft and sweet and beautiful!!!_ Phichit had sent in response, and Seung-gil hadn’t known what to say that time, either. He had always known his face was symmetrical, but he didn’t think that it meant anything for how approachable or attractive he was. Actually, he thought it made his eyes look kind of dead.

It keeps happening, and Seung-gil still isn’t quite sure how to respond, but he knows he likes the warm feeling he gets when it happens, so he isn’t going to tell Phichit to _stop._

Half an hour later, after reheating and consuming his pre-portioned, meal-plan approved dinner, Seung-gil assumes it’s safe to be in the same room as his phone without combusting. He’s come down a bit from the high of sending Phichit a picture, and is now just facing the usual nerves of reaching out to Phichit first. It’s stupid and he knows it, but Seung-gil is always afraid to see if Phichit responds to him when he reaches out. Unless he’s flying, he always replies within minutes, but Seung-gil is just waiting for the one time that he doesn’t respond at all. If anything will bring it to that point, it’ll be Seung-gil’s awkward selfie.

The first thing Seung-gil notices when he walks in his room is his dog nosing at his laundry. “Gimbap, down,” he says, shooing her away as he approaches. She whines and pushes her nose into his leg, then paws at the clothes once more for good measure. “Stop, I know I need to wash my laundry, you don’t have to remind me.” She nuzzles against his leg more, and Seung-gil gives in and scratches at her ears, even if she was just being gross. She appreciates the attention until the pile of clothes buzzes and she tilts her head in the direction of the distraction instead.

Right. Seung-gil hadn’t actually put his phone on silent before tossing it into the laundry abyss. 

Seung-gil lifts up clothes from the top of the pile, shaking them until the phone comes free. It buzzes again in his hand as he grabs it, lighting up with a notification from Phichit.

Well, he’d been planning on ignoring his phone for the rest of the evening out of minor panic, but it’s in his hand and Phichit’s name is right there and Seung-gil is nothing if not morbidly curious.

The number of messages he has upon opening Snapchat is immediately overwhelming. He scrolls to the start of them, catching glimpses of _your skin is so perfect!!!_ and _wow your eyes look so nice too_ as he goes. It seems Phichit has taken the time to compliment each feature of Seung-gil’s face, starting with approximately one thousand heart-eyes emojis and _oh my god it always looks so good but it’s unfair how soft it looks right now_ for his hair. Seung-gil finds that the warmth in his chest spreads gradually to his face and settles as a fluttering in his stomach with each new feature Phichit describes. When he gets to the latest messages, though, the feeling shifts.

_I would kill for your eyebrows, they’re so well-shaped and beautiful_

_i’ve been feeling really self conscious about mine lately_

_they look like worms someone stepped on_

_and I had an interview today after practice that no one warned me for so my ugly worm eyebrows were on display for everyone to see_

_and i wasn’t prepared so i sounded like an idiot_

_like i definitey started rambling about some stuff no one cares about but it was live so now i just look stupid_

_definitely*** wow I can’t even spell, that’s how stupid I am_

_Okay wait forgive me for dumping that on you, this is supposed to be about you!!!_

_And how gorgeous your whole face is!!!_

_anyway i’ll leave you alone for the evening!!!_

_You look great!!! Have a nice night!!!_

_okay bye!!_

And Seung-gil isn’t going to stand for that.

“Seung-gil?” Phichit looks confused and vaguely worried as he answers. Seung-gil takes in the baseball cap, the lime green top that looks like that ridiculous sleeveless hoodie that Phichit loves so much, the way the camera bounces a little unsteadily around him, and realizes Phichit is still walking home from practice. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. You have a nice face, too, including your eyebrows, and I’m sure your interview was fine. You’re charismatic enough that people will love it.”

That manages to pull a laugh from Phichit, something Seung-gil’s self-deprecating humor never seems to do. His expression relaxes. “Hello to you, too, Seung-gil.”

“Hello. Now tell me about the interview. Please. If you want to. Did Celestino forget to tell you he scheduled something?” It’s not out of the ordinary for Phichit to be informed of some obligation or another last minute. Celestino may be a great fit for Phichit, but neither of them could call time management a strength. More than once Phichit has been informed of schedule changes or upcoming opportunities late enough to be considered an inconvenience, yet he always tells Seung-gil about it like it’s some funny story, not entirely impractical and stress-inducing.

“Uh, no, actually,” Phichit says sheepishly. “A couple of local reporters I know stopped me at the end of practice for some live segment they were doing or something. Ciao Ciao was annoyed and tried to yell them away because they came up during my cool-down. They talked to Satsuki instead for a minute, but as soon as I was done, they called me over again.”

Seung-gil tries not to glare at his phone, but it proves difficult. “Phichit. I’m sure that you know that you didn’t have to talk to them.”

Phichit’s expression wavers between appalled and defensive. “Yeah, but they were really nice! And I didn't want to disappoint them! But I probably did anyway because I was a hot mess who couldn’t string half a thought together coherently. I was tired.”

“Phichit.”

“What?”

“Do not say anything bad about yourself. And you don’t have to be so nice about them. They were told not to bother you, but they did anyway. That’s rude.”

Phichit’s eyes flick up and around, and the video stops bouncing as he leans against a wall before answering. “But I get it, I’m kind of the only name in men’s figure skating in Thailand right now. They want a chance to talk to me, and I want a chance to be visible. I want to make sure people hear about the reality of skating from me, you know? So they can pursue it if they really want to. So I’m not complaining about a chance for free exposure.”

For Phichit’s sake, Seung-gil physically restrains himself from huffing out loud. “Phichit. People already know your name and how hard you work. They probably knew that, and also knew how you are so nice to everyone that you wouldn’t say no. It probably served their careers more than it served yours. You’ve already made a name for yourself. You don’t have to rely on inconvenient interviews to make yourself known.”

Phichit blinks at Seung-gil in silence for a moment. “You know, I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me at once.”

Huh. Not that it’s a very hard record to beat, but he’s probably right. “I meant it all.”

Phichit’s lips quirk up in a shadow of his usual smile, but the warmth in Seung-gil’s chest returns anyway. “Thank you. But I really don’t think it’s as bad as you think. They seemed genuinely excited to talk to me. It was really sweet, actually. They asked a lot of thoughtful questions, I just wasn’t prepared to answer them today. But I really do appreciate how enthusiastic they were to talk to me.”

“You have fans, Phichit. That alone should tell you that you don’t need to grasp for exposure. And besides…” Seung-gil hesitates, suddenly feeling like this isn’t his territory. He doesn’t have the best track record for fan or press interactions. “If they’re professionals, even if they are fans, they won’t be hurt if you ask them to come back at a better time. You’re allowed to say no.”

“I… thank you. It’s just kind of hard, you know, being the only one. Don’t get me wrong, I love it! I love showing off how fun skating can be. But some days I feel like I’m not doing it right, and it gets stressful.”

“I understand. It must be difficult. I can’t even imagine doing that. You’re doing great, though. There’s no one better for it than you.”

And Phichit smiles at him then, full and bright as always and entirely because of something Seung-gil did, and as hard as he might try, Seung-gil isn’t successful at tamping down that warmth before it reaches his face. Hopefully his skin isn’t flushed, or Phichit can’t tell through the phone if it is. “You’re too nice to me, Seung-gil! I knew you were sweet under that serious face.”

Any hope of his face staying one color is immediately dashed.

“Hey, do you have time to stay on the phone until I get home, or are you busy?” Phichit asks before Seung-gil can think of an appropriate response.

“I have time,” he says, thankful his voice, at least, doesn’t betray his emotional response.

They talk about insignificant things for the rest of Phichit’s walk home, discussing their pets and their travel plans for their first qualifiers and the cheat foods they’re most excited to eat after the competitions and anything else that comes to mind.

“Okay, I should go,” Phichit says as he closes his front door behind him. “I actually have a lot I need to get done this evening, and now I’m _starving_. Talk to you soon?”

He always says it like it’s a question, as if Seung-gil is ever going to turn down a chance to speak with him.

“Yes. Have a nice night.”

“You too!” Phichit says, then moves to end the call.

“Wait,” Seung-gil says. The faint tinge of urgency to it seems to startle Phichit.

“Yeah?”

“Ah. Your eyebrows look. Really beautiful today.”

Seung-gil immediately hangs up and tosses his phone back into the clothes pile as he tosses himself face-first into his pillow. Gimbap _boof_ s lightly, though whether in response to the projectile or her pathetic owner, Seung-gil can’t tell.

“Wait,” Seung-gil says, turning to Gimbap as she noses at the pillow. “Wait, Gimbap, they always look beautiful. _He_ always looks beautiful. Why didn’t I say that? I should have said that.”

She whines lightly and paws gently at his shoulder, and great. His dog definitely knows he’s pathetic.

“Next time,” he says, as much to Gimbap as to himself. “I’ll open with that next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Again, you should definitely check out [flailingensues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues)!!! They are incredibly talented in many ways and also just the most wonderful person!!!
> 
> For an example of their talent, check out this lovely art they shared on their [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cryabee/status/1290408245488685057) and [Tumblr](https://cryabee.tumblr.com/post/625467982153416704/sadly-i-just-think-that-i-was-disgusting-today)!!! Please like and retweet/reblog to show them your love <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mrscalculation.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MrsCalculation) @MrsCalculation!


End file.
